The traditional messaging systems (email and instant messaging) are designed around the philosophy of a fixed messaging server and static messaging addresses through which messages may be sent to reach the intended user. Once a messaging address is known, it may be used repeatedly to send messages. The address may also be used independent of time and location of either the sender or recipient.
In a more mobile environment, where users are using mobile wireless devices (such as a handheld or portable computer), traditional messaging systems may not be optimal. While the idea of a static messaging address is appealing, it is often not the most practical. Once a messaging address has been given out, there is no explicit mechanism to change or revoke an address. To revoke an address, the user must either cancel the messaging account (or no longer access it), or filter out messages from unwanted users. The former mechanism requires the user to notify people of a change in address (for those that should still be able to send messages), and the latter requires complex software and constant configuration on the client side. In addition, the second method places an increased load on the mobile device and its communication links.
An additional problem for messaging in a mobile network environment is the use of localized resources and ad hoc networks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a messaging system in a mobile network which utilizes temporary messaging addresses associated with unique mobile identifications.
There is also a need for a messaging server that is enabled to associate temporary messaging addresses with mobile devices. Further, there is a need for a method of communicating between a first mobile communications device and a second mobile communications device using temporary messaging addresses and, further, depending on specified conditions. Further still, there is a need for a method of alerting patrons of available services by utilizing temporary messaging addresses associated with individual mobile devices.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.